


Praise

by Meowbears



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pet Names, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowbears/pseuds/Meowbears
Summary: Mammon loves being praised, almost as much as you love praising him.Female readerUse of the title MissTiny bit of cock warmingUnprotected sex
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 293





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldnt help myself, i totally ment to write the second part of my Aziraphale fic but then the game (And Mammon) sucked me in. I hope someone enjoys this.

You always knew it was better to just agree with Mammon. Despite how big his ego seemed, it was clear by the way he deflated whenever his brothers would call him stupid, that he needed someone to tell him how amazing he was. My god you never realized how greedy for praise he was though.

As his head dipped between your naked thighs, you couldn't help but run your fingers through his beautiful hair, "You're so good to me, Mammon," you groan as his tongue slides along your folds. He simply hums in response,but you can feel the smirk on his lips as he presses a kiss to your clit.  
"You're amazing," you sigh, causing him to start lapping at your clit, your hands slightly tugging his head closer by his hair, "Fuck, Mammon," you gasp. "You're the only one that could make me feel like this… the only one i want to make me feel like this," you praise as he slides two fingers into you, pumping them in and out of you.

He always responded to your praises by doing something more, wanting to hear more from you, you noticed this the first time you'd been together. By mumbling 'fuck you feel amazing' you quickly learned he enjoyed hearing that.

You realized you'd stopped praising him while you were thinking, only because he stopped and lifted his head up.

"What's got you quiet all of the sudden?" He asks, still moving his fingers.

"Thinking about you actually," you admit, groaning softly, "Thinking about all your clever schemes and how much they made me realize I'm utterly in love with you," you add, pausing and blushing at your words. For a moment you thought you did something wrong as his fingers were suddenly pulled from you, till he was kissing you, your taste on his lips.

"You really mean that?" He asks after he pulls away, giving you a serious and heartwarming look. Seeing him so unusually loving left you speechless, and you could only nod in response. He grinned widely, "Ahh i guess you've grown on me too," he says teasingly, pausing as you smack his arm lightly, "Ow! Alright alright… I love you too," he says quietly.

You giggle a bit, "As much as I love hearing you say that with your wonderful voice, I'd like your mouth to get back to what it does best," you say with a wink. He somehow grins wider, sliding back down your body, running his tongue over your skin as he does. He returns his fingers to their rightful place inside you, while his mouth closes around you clit and he gently sucks as he laps at it. You groan again, "Fuck that feels good," you pant. His fingers crook and slide against that perfect spot inside you that has you moaning louder. "Oh shit just like that!" You moan, arching slightly. Mammon hums slightly, sending vibrations around your clit. "Oh my god, have I told you you're amazing? Cause holy shit you're amazing," you babble, causing him to pull off and chuckle.

"You tell me all the time but i never get tired of hearing it," he says with a cheeky grin. You glare slightly, shoving his head back down. He chuckles again, lips wrapping around your clit again.

"That's my good boy," you groan, "You always do better when you don't speak," you add. You gasp as you feel one of his sharp canines scrape against your clit, "Ah~!" You moan, "Of course I love to hear you talk when you're fucking me," you add with a grin. He grunts into you as you press him against you, grinding onto his tongue at the same time. You moans becoming louder and louder as he continued to bring you closer to your high.

In your pleasure filled, hazy state, you barely realized he had grabbed your hand with his free one, and laced his fingers with yours. The action was so sweet it spread warmth throughout you. You kept babbling on about how good he was doing, until the pleasure was too much and all you could do was moan and say his name.

He quickly pumped his fingers in and out of you, rubbing them against your g-spot. While he hummed, sucked, and lapped at your clit. Suddenly the tight coil in your stomach snapped and you came hard.

He uncrooked his fingers and slowed down his motions to help you ride it out without overstimulating you, pulling away and sucking your juices off his fingers when he was satisfied.

"Mmmm you taste so good," he groans, "Can i fuck you now?" He asks, looking at you with pleading eyes as he finishes cleaning off his fingers.

You're in the middle of catching your breath, wanting to tease him a bit, "Can you say please?" You pant with a grin, causing him to roll his eyes and sigh.

"Please? Please let me fuck you Miss!" He begs, causing arousal to shoot straight to your core, you definitely didn't expect him to call you that.

"Okay okay, greedy boy," you mumble, and he grins as he positions himself.

"Oh fuck miss… you feel so good," he groans as he slides into you, causing you to clench around him at the nickname and moan. "Oh you like that? You like when I call you Miss?" He says teasingly, causing you to blush.

"Just fuck me and keep your pretty mouth shut," you say grumpily, causing him to slam into you hard once and stop.

As you whine at him he grins, "What's wrong, Miss?" He asks innocently. You glare at him, suddenly pushing him onto his back, he allows this, knowing he could easily overpower you.

Sliding over him again as you climb on top of him, slamming down on him hard, causing both you and him to moan. You lean your head down, kissing and nipping at his neck hard. He moans, slowly getting louder as you slam yourself onto his cock. Soon it's him babbling praise as you fuck him. "Fuck your pussy is so good," he moans, "You take me so well," he adds.

"You're mine," you growl at him unexpectedly, causing him to slam up into you and whine.  
You continue to work yourself on him as his hands grip your hips and pull you down harder.

"Fuck Miss… im gonna cum, please let me cum," he whines.

You groan at his words, nodding slightly, "Cum for me greedy boy," you demand, just as greedy for his cum.

Mammon doesn't wanna cum before you though, you know he doesn't. His thumb rubs quickly over your clit, "N-not until you cum, Miss," he says, sounding strained.

With how sensitive you are in combination to how good he feels, you end up clenching tightly around him as you find your release. Him following with a loud whine of your name.

You stay like that for a moment, before he pulls you down to lay on him, not pulling out of you. You let him, knowing sometimes he just wanted to savor how warm you were, your eyes fluttering shut as you catch your breath. Even Mammon is surprised by how quickly you fall asleep this time.


End file.
